


evening in ba sing se

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [172]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Drabble, F/M, Kataang - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aang takes Katara on a date.





	evening in ba sing se

“Aang, where are you taking me?” Katara asked as she followed the avatar down the streets of Ba Sing Se. The sun was setting, and the two young adults had just finished a long day of diplomatic meetings with leaders from all around the world. Now, they finally had some time off, and Aang wanted to spend that time with Katara, since they would set off towards the Southern Water Tribe the following day.

 

He just gave Katara a smile, and the couple kept on walking, until they arrived outside of a small restaurant. Thousands of smells flew through the air, mixing and leaving a pleasant aroma, and Katara suddenly realized how hungry she was as it started to water in her mouth. It really made her crave some tofu of sorts, or some noodles and vegetables. Aang, being a vegetarian, had shown her so many amazing dishes without meat over the past years.

 

“You’re taking me out on a dinner date?”

 

Aang nodded.

 

“Yeah. Do you like it? I thought you deserved this, it’s been a long day after all. I don’t know about you, but diplomatic meetings make me extra hungry.”

 

Katara chuckled.

 

“Same here. Thanks Aang, you are the best.”

 

She pressed a soft kiss onto Aang’s forehead and took his hand. The couple walked inside, and Aang happily looked at the waiter,

 

“Good evening. I’ve booked a table for two, for avatar Aang.”

 

The waiter nodded.

 

“Right this way, we’ll hand you the menus immediately. It’s an honor that you’ve chosen to eat at our establishment, avatar Aang. Enjoy your stay.”

 

Katara gave Aang another smile, once again thanking him for taking her here. It meant so much.

 

And now, they would have a romantic dinner together, in this fine restaurant, just the two of them.


End file.
